The Inquisition of Magnus Bane
by phasha18
Summary: This is the sequel to Stole My Heart. A story where Agatha questions her brother Magnus into telling her how he fell in love.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments series they belong to Cassandra Clare. I do own characters that I create. _

**The Inquisition of Magnus Bane**

"Magnus, big brother tell me about the day you decided that you were in love with my best-friend?"

Agatha questioned sitting herself cross-legged on her brother's bed. She knew it had been before she had arrived but she wanted details.

"Your friends came looking for Clary's memories and Alexander saved my life," Magnus told her, magically making them some drinks. "They came to Pandemonium,"

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Agatha laughed, looking at her hand as the drink that Magnus had made them appeared. "Tell me!"

"Oh Agatha, why must you be so persistent?" Magnus questioned as he joined her on the bed.

"I'm your little sister, it's my prerogative," Agatha answered with a laugh before taking a drink of whatever it was that Magnus had made them both. "What is this?"

"Just your regular Mojito's, with the a little grapefruit...and extra alcohol," he answered, pausing briefly before he continued. "I'm going to need to it if you want the whole story,"

"Start from the beginning," she laughed, leaning over the bed and placing the mojito on his bed-side table. "I know that Clary's memories aren't it,"

Agatha was tempted to flop backwards on the bed, but knew if she did that then Magnus would take the opportunity to leave on her. Agatha looked at Magnus and waited for him to say something.

"Alexander, Isabelle and Jace came to Pandemonium looking for...well I don't know exactly what they were looking for," Magnus let our a nervous laugh, he had been too distracted by Clary's appearance without her mother. However he had noticed Alec, how could he not? "Clary had followed them into the club, and ran into me on her way out,"

"Okay...but what about Alec – what drew you to him?" Agatha questioned, she could ask Alec what drew him to Magnus but it was more fun watching her brother squirm. There was a slight laugh evident behind her voice and her fingers started flickering.

"Agatha," Magnus sighed before running a hand through his hair briefly. "You my darling little sister have always been one for curiosity," he paused for a brief second long enough to have another mouthful of his mojito. "The pureness of his soul,"

"Big brother, did I ever tell you..." Agatha trailed off briefly wondering if she should say the words that she was thinking.

"Did you ever tell me what?" Magnus looked at Agatha as curiosity filled his mind as both of their eyes flickered to their cat state.

"About...my failed first and of a few dates..." Agatha laughed almost nervously still deciding on whether to tell him about Alec or not. "When I was a teenager...Alec and I went on a date...that was when he discovered who he was,"

Magnus stared disbelievingly at his little sister wondering if what she was saying was true. Agatha sighed waving her hand briefly and conjuring up an image of the date that she was talking about from when they were teenagers – roughly sixteen and seventeen years old.

_'Aggie...go out with me?' Alec had questioned as they walked the halls of the Institute on one of her reappearances in his life. _

_'Yes,' Agatha had answered, almost uncertainly as she hadn't wanted to destroy their friendship that had already been over ten years. _

_'Only if you're sure,' Alec had wanted to only date her if she was sure. _

_'I am, but I don't want it to destroy our friendship,' Agatha hadn't really wanted to as she already knew how Alec felt. _

_'It won't,' Alec answered, he was certain that nothing could destroy the friendship they had held since they were only toddlers. _

The next scene showed Agatha and Isabelle – with Isabelle helping the older girl get ready to go on a date. Isabelle didn't know who the date was with and she wanted to know but Agatha never revealed the fact to her. Agatha looked at Magnus briefly and shrugged unsure of whether she should show him the results of the date.

"Basically big brother, we questioned what we were actually doing and sat in Central Park super awkwardly," Agatha laughed, she didn't really want to show him how awkward the date had ended up being. "It lasted maybe half an hour before decided that we really were better off being best-friends,"

"Aggie, my darling little sister, how would Alexander feel if he found out that you told me about that?" Magnus questioned, taking a sip of his drink and watching Agatha's movements.

"That's a great question," Agatha answered, she hadn't really thought about it but knew how to find out. "He's my best-friend, he probably thinks that I told you about it already,"

"Oh Aggie, Alexander is slightly on the naive side when it comes to love you know that," Magnus sighed, he loved Alec and the fact that his sister had just shared that portion of her life with him showed just how much she loved him.

"Well tell me more?" Agatha questioned, she wanted to know more about what drew Magnus to Alec.

"His chocolate brown eyes, the nervous smile he gave when he introduced himself," Magnus went into detail about everything that he remembered from the night that Alec saved his and other warlocks lives. "That he saved my life,"

"Alec will always do what he feels is the right thing to do," Agatha smiled, moving towards the balcony of the apartment and leant on it looking out into the city.

Agatha and Magnus stood talking on the balcony of his apartment until the early hours of the morning when their was a knock on his door. They shared a look before Agatha said that it was Alec and that he should probably let him in. Magnus smiled at her before opening the door and allowing Alec into the apartment. Agatha stayed where she was standing until Alec was standing right behind her.

"Aggie, where have you been?" Alec asked moving to stand beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Right here, with Magnus," Agatha replied kissing his cheek before handing him the drink she had and having another one appear in her hand. "Always. Now why are you here?"

"You didn't come home, and I was worried something happened," Alec answered, before having a drink of the whatever it was that Agatha had handed him. "What is this?" Alec's face soured at the taste of it.

"One of Magnus' grapefruit mojitos...he may have added extra alcohol," Agatha laughed, before giving him the one she had just made. "Try this one, less alcohol..."

"How long have you been drinking these?" Alec raised his eyebrow at the two of them.

"Well I've been nursing that one for a few hours...Magnus on the other hand," Agatha smirked, Magnus liked his alcohol so he may have been onto his third or fourth drink. "Don't be surprised if he admits his feelings," with the Agatha opened a portal back to the institute and disappeared through it leaving Alec standing gobsmacked as Magnus walked up to him.


End file.
